


Age of the Super-Naturals

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: They were a myth. As a whole a majority of the planet did not believe that the supernatural was real. They were the subject of entertainment for movies and stories alike. Then again, so were aliens, and they turned out to actually exist too. Well...what they say about secrets is true, the truth never stays hidden forever. Its just nobody thought the truth would come out exactly the way it did...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even the apocalypse requires paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400534) by [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth). 



> Hi all! This is my first work ever! I was actually inspired to write this over four years ago after I had read "Even the apocalypse requires paperwork" by liliaeth. I totally recommend reading it if you like my story! As for why I am only posting this story now I have to admit I was exceptionally nervous about joining an online-site (I don't even have a twitter, Facebook, or Instagram), but I have a ton of stories that are crowding my Word Document so I decided to just go for it! This story was the first work I ever wrote/typed so I thought it was fitting that it would be my first posted work. (Be nice to me please!)

Humanity for decades had been searching for life outside our planet, assured that someplace outside our solar system there had to be life on another planet somewhere. It was the ultimate goal of organizations such as NASA to discover the existence of life apart from our own, and if possible, to extend an olive branch if such existence was found. These individuals were convinced that the next stage in Humanity’s evolution would come from our expansion into the stars.

As the world continued their search for extraterrestrial life, we, the beings of Earth, continued on with our everyday lives. The Earth’s inhabitants were just beginning to refocus their efforts on conservation, nature, and getting back to our pride in who we are naturally, rather than focusing on making ourselves fit the stereotypical perfect image society had created over the years.

But Humanity had an immense pride. Both in our development as a people, and as a species. Because of this hubris, Humanity arrogantly believed that they were worthy of being a part of the larger universe.

The thought that trying to contact life on another planet would do more harm than good for our young planet was never a feasible thought in their minds.

The thought that we should develop as a species more before we invite ourselves into the worlds of other beings was inconceivable.

With Earth’s arrogance, it was no wonder we were unprepared for what was to come.

So when aliens invaded we were aghast to find that they considered Humanity to be nothing more than unintelligible animals. That all our progress as a species, held no potential, or importance to them. When the massacres began it looked as if Humanity’s fate was to be erased from history without leaving so much as a scratch in the larger scheme of the universe.

The aliens eradicated everything in their path. Humanity was doomed, and there was no hope left to spare. Families tried to keep together as they awaited their inevitable end.

Then one discovery changed the course of Humanity forever.

Well, the scientists had been right about one thing.

The next Age in Humanity’s history came from the stars.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Scott’s POV)**

The members of the McCall Pack were gathered in The Loft. It was summer break and the younger members of the Pack had insisted that they throw a giant celebration since a majority of the Pack had just graduated high school. We ultimately decided to throw the party at The Loft (with Derek’s permission this time) since it was the only space large enough to fit all the guests without the space feeling cramped. I also decided to invite all of the estranged Pack members to the celebration as well. Surprisingly, Derek, Braeden, Cora, Jackson, Isaac, Danny, and Ethan all agreed to return to Beacon Hills temporarily to reconnect with the Pack. I couldn’t blame any of them for leaving. Beacon Hills was the source of so much pain for all of them, but I had a duty as the new Alpha in charge of the territory to protect it as the Hales had done for centuries. And I wasn’t going to spit on a legacy like that just because I was afraid of failing in my role as a leader.

The situation with Theo and the Dread Doctors at the start of senior year had placed me at my lowest point. They taught me that I needed to step up and hold firm to my position as a leader. I learned that I can make mistakes so long as I stand back up to make them right again. Senior year tested all the relationships within his Pack members…and yet we managed to get through it together. I pulled an obsidian shurikan out of my pocket. Kira…She was still in the desert with the skin-walkers. Her parents had stayed in Beacon Hills, but they had falsified transfer papers making it seem like Kira had gone to a different school so that nobody would question why she suddenly was no longer in class, and ultimately wouldn’t be graduating. She was the only one of my Pack that wouldn’t be here for the celebration three days from now. Derek and Cora had driven up from South America and had arrived at The Loft today. Lydia was currently giving them a rundown of the party plans. Jackson and Ethan would be here tomorrow (that pairing was still a surprise to everyone), and Danny, Braeden, and Isaac would arrive the day after. For once everything was going smoothly. 

Until it suddenly wasn’t.

The most ear piercing scream exploded my sensitive eardrums. I clutched my bleeding ears as I was forced to my knees from the pain. When I finally realized that the screaming had stopped I could still barely hear, or stand from the dizziness. I looked around to see all my Pack members on the ground in a similar position to myself, covered in shards of glass from the now shattered windows.

All except Lydia.

She was still standing, and was holding her head while slowly rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. I forced myself to stand. Slowly I managed to make my way over to her. A scream from a banshee that loud…can only means a hell of a lot of people were about to die. And I needed to know who. “Lydia. Lydia what happened? Whose about to die? What’s going to happen?” I tried asking in order to get her to explain.

“Everyone” she said.

I froze. “What do you mean everyone Lydia?” I asked desperately, muscles taunt. She looked me in the eyes. “Everyone. Everyone in the world is in danger of being killed” she whispered, her eyes glazed over in tears. I reeled back from her shock. “What?! Lydia what is that even supposed to mean?” I pleaded. “I saw it. An invasion. Collapsed, burning buildings. They killed every single person they could find. Just wiped them out, infants, children, adults, the elderly, everyone” she sounded on the verge of crying hysterically. “What country is going to invade us? What country would even do that?!” I cried out. I could feel the rest of the Pack behind me now. I could smell their fear. “Not a country Scott” she said. “Aliens. An alien invasion” she finished. I blinked at her, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion. “I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw Scott!” she shouted at me with pleading eyes. “I saw these weird starships that looked like something you would see in a movie, and humanoids with light blue skin and dark blue striped body markings using weird incineration guns and ripping people apart!” she then collapsed onto her knees.

The silence was deafening. None of us could believe it. That we were going to be destroyed by an alien invasion. But a prediction…no…a vision of death from a banshee that strong couldn’t be a lie. “When? Do you know when this is going to happen?” I asked her, almost dreading the answer. “Five days. Five days from now the world is going to go up in flames” she replied still looking at her clenched hands on the floor. Sucking in a breath I addressed the Pack. “Okay”. They all looked at me. “So what are we going to do about it?” I said turning around to look at all of them. They all looked lost, unsure of how to respond.

That is, except for Stiles.

“What do you mean what are we going to do about it Scott?! It’s a freaking alien invasion! We’re talking Independence Day not some ET fantasy bullshit! We can’t stop that!” he shouted. Stiles’ exclamation seemed to break everyone out of their stupor.

“Stiles is right Scott! If there really is going to be an alien invasion we need to get out of here now!” Corey shouted. He looked beyond terrified. I wasn’t surprised, he was always the hide out and make yourself scarce type rather than a fighter even with his recent confidence boost. “And go where exactly?” Hayden scoffed at him. “Hayden’s right Cor. If there’s going to be alien invasion there isn’t anywhere we can really go except off the planet itself. Our chances would probably be better if we stayed and tried to hold our ground” Mason said trying to placate some of the tension, gripping Corey’s shoulder as a show of comfort. “Well if those are our opinions then I vote we steal a space shuttle and get the hell out of here now then” Stiles snarked back, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m good with that” Malia chimed in. “Yeah, because the government will take the ‘Hey the Earth is about to be invaded by aliens and we need a ride out of here’ excuse and not arrest us at all” Cora mocked. “Well if you’ve got any brilliant ideas I’d love to hear’m” Stiles retorted.

“Guys enough” I said raising my voice.

“I’m not asking how we can stop it” I replied firmly, “I’m asking how we can protect ourselves, our families and _maybe_ the town”. Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands up across his face and into his hair. “Nobody is going to believe that aliens are going to come down vaporizing us all Scott. Not even our parents. Hell I don’t even want to believe it” Stiles said his hands resting on his forehead. I didn’t respond. I knew he was right.

“Then we won’t tell them” Derek stepped in, breaking the silence. Everyone turned on him in shock. “What do you mean we won’t tell them!?” Liam demanded. “You would just leave them to die while you try to save yourself?” he accused. “No” Derek said firmly, “I’m saying that maybe we should just tell them that the town is going to be invaded again, but for now not specify from what”. There were some slow nods of agreement. “Mason, Danny and I can get Deaton and Morrell to help us put up some wards around the town, and around certain places, like our houses, The Loft” Stiles said speaking up. “Warding the high school, animal clinic, hospital, and police department would probably be tactically beneficial too” Lydia said standing up from her position on the floor. She still seemed pale and shaken. “I don’t know if the five of us can get something like that done ourselves. I mean, Danny isn’t even here right now” Mason spoke up. “Are there any other magic users that can help you?” I asked. “I’m sure Deaton knows some in Beacon Hills that he can probably convince to help us” Stiles said. “I think the bigger problem right now is that Jackson and the rest of the Pack, and our allies don’t know what’s about to happen” Lydia said, her typical confidence and determination was starting to set back in her face.

I clenched my fists. She was right, those of the Pack that aren’t here are completely unaware of what is about to occur. “Can’t you contact them?” Cora stepped in. “Send them an email or something?” she asked looking at Stiles. He nodded. “Yeah I can do that now” he said. “No” I said quickly. They all looked at me. “They will arrive before the invasion and we can explain it to them then. They will think we are punking them otherwise” I explained. “True. They’d probably think Stiles sent them a joke message or something and ignore it” Cora said smirking. We all chuckled at that. “Hey! I take offense to that!” Stiles shouted in false indignation. “If I was going to send a prank email it would be more believable than that” he pouted. We couldn’t help but laugh again at the irony. “Okay so what else should we do” Hayden asked.

“We’re going to need border patrols” Parrish spoke up, thinking like the soldier he was, is. “Stocking up on food and toiletry supplies would probably be a good idea too, but we need a main base for everyone to stay” Lydia said sounding more like her self-assured self. “The Loft” Derek said, “There’s more than enough space for us, our families and our allies here”. “Good” I said, “That brings up another point. Chris, Braeden, Satomi, and Deucalion. We need to inform them that there will be an attack coming as well. Together it will strengthen our numbers and give us more help. We wouldn’t be so hard pressed with the patrols and preparations than if it was just us”. They all nodded in agreement. “I’ll contact Satomi, Chris, and Deucalion. Derek can you contact Braeden and see if you can get her to come back to Beacon Hills sooner?” I asked. I knew he and her still had an on-off, long distance relationship-type thing still going on, and that they both still held a spark for each other. He nodded, and took out his cell.

“I can try and get into contact with Peter” Malia mumbled, taking out her phone as well. “Are we desperate enough to ask Theo for help again?” Corey asked, cringing slightly. “We’re gonna need all the help we can get” Mason reluctantly admitted. “We sure he’s not gonna run for it instead of helping us?” Liam scoffed. “Why are we even spending any time worrying about the whole town, when we should be worrying about how we’re going to survive” Cora said bluntly, “Nobody else will. They’ll only be thinking how to keep themselves or own families alive, not what was happening to other people”. Everyone went silent. We all knew Cora was right. We weren’t heroes, or a part of the military. This was a war against our whole planet. It will both unite the world and turn it into a selfish game of survival.

“Your right” I said finally. All eyes snapped back on me. “Which is why we aren’t making protecting Beacon Hills our priority this time”. Surprise riddled all their faces. “The wards that will be placed around the town are to help us more than the town. The wards will hopefully stall the aliens in their attempts in attacking us while we get the chance to regroup and go from there. The fact that it will also be giving the rest of the town some extra time is a bonus. We can’t protect the entire town from an _alien invasion_. I’d be impossible. This isn’t like an invading Pack. We can’t protect the town from everything, let alone something like this” I said. Everyone seemed to be looking at me as if I had grown three heads. Humph, as if that’d be the weirdest thing we’ve ever dealt with. I may be a True Alpha, but I’ve learned that there are certain things that you just have to accept. That there are things that you can’t do, and rather than focusing on what you can’t do, you just have to focus on what you can do instead of taking on all the responsibility onto your own shoulders. I learned that much from dealing with the Dread Doctors.

“We may not be able to protect the whole town, but we will protect the people closest to us. If they invade Beacon Hills and go after us we will do our best to protect each other. And if we end up surviving and pushing the aliens back as a result, it’ll be because we were determined to live and protect one another. Once we are all together we’ll become our own small army. If the aliens think that we are going to just lie down and let them slaughter us they’ve got another thing coming!” I exclaimed. After finishing my speech I was rewarded with answering determined smiles from my Pack. “Alright then, what are we waiting for people? Time to get to work!” Stiles said clapping a hand on my shoulder.

As everyone began going off to complete whatever task Lydia assigned to them I noticed Kira’s Tail on the floor. I picked it up. I must have dropped it when Lydia screamed. The realization hit me like a freight train. Kira! She had no way of knowing what is about to happen! Somebody needed to go and get her. Looking around I saw that most of the Pack would need to remain in Beacon Hills, which meant that it would probably be best if I went to get her myself. I could call Chris, Satomi, and Deucalion, and have Derek fill them in if they arrive before I get back. Clenching my fist around the shuriken I opened my mouth to let the Pack know, but before I could an arm wrapped around my shoulders. “Its cool bro, we’ve got things handled here. Go get Kira” Stiles said smiling. I couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks man” I said, and I began making my way out the door.

“Five days. We have five days” I thought to myself.

The scales had tilted once again. Except this time it wasn’t just Beacon Hills that was being threatened. It was the world.


	3. Chapter 2

**(Scott’s POV)**

It’s been five days since the Alien Invasion had begun. Beacon Hills had been safe during the start of the attacks. It wasn’t until the fifth day that the aliens had actually attacked California directly. They had focused more on the central landmarks and large cities, starting with New York City and then proceeding west. The first day of the invasion there was a silent nervous chaos, but people still maintained a sense of denial that the looming threat of the starships could be taken care of by our own weapons and governments.

I blame Hollywood for the ignorance.

It was exactly how Lydia described. Starships that looked like something out of Star Wars (Yes, Stiles had finally gotten me to watch the series) invaded our atmosphere, and blue-skinned humanoids that looked like the aliens in Avatar (minus the tail) arrived demanding to meet with the world leader in order to learn of our planet and our culture. An emergency world summit had been ordered. The leaders of the United Nations came together and met with the alien High Commander in Berlin. The result? Apparently the High Commander disliked them and our species and decided that we were better off being destroyed.

The High Commander killed all of the world leaders at the summit and then proceeded to have his alien fleet begin to destroy parts of Europe. The fleet then spread out to attack the other continents as well. Lydia and Stiles had begrudgingly complemented the tactic, explaining that if they had just focused on destroying one continent at a time with all their forces it would give all the other continents time to ban together and gang up on their fleet. So by splitting up their forces they made it so that each continent had to focus on their own problems first before even considering helping anyone else.

Out of the two starships that had been dispatched to America only one had been destroyed. The remaining starship continued to destroy as many of the majorly populated areas as possible, starting in the east. The sheer level of destruction was everything apocalyptic movies had depicted. Blasts from foreign technological weapons rained down upon cities and towns. Skyscrapers toppled, fires ran rampant across landscapes, and ash coated the air. Even if you survived the initial strike you had to be wary of any foot soldiers coming down to inspect for any survivors. Some people began moving west in order to buy themselves some time from the steadily advancing starship. Others tried to hide themselves in areas that seemed non-inhabited, hoping that the starship would just pass them by.

On the fifth day of the invasion the starship was sighted advancing towards Beacon Hills by the patrols. To say tensions and fear ran high was the understatement of the century. When the starship had finally reached the outskirts of Beacon Hills it immediately began firing its cannons at the town. I sucked in a breath. I continued to glance up into the sky, watching as what looked like blue fireballs came raining down. I clutched Kira’s hand. It was the moment of truth. We would find out whether or not all our preparations had been for naught. As the blue fireballs rushed towards the ground they were halted mid-air, and we watched as the now visible protective dome around the town appeared, rippling a white light under the explosions. I sucked in a strangled breath of relief and joy. Kira had jumped into my arms and I could hear my Pack and allies cheering amongst the roaring citizens of Beacon Hills. The protective seals had worked! For right now we were actually safe. I could hardly believe it!

“The firing stopped”. I turned to face Deucalion. “You think they’ll stop attacking us and move on?” Kira asked, not even bothering to mask the hope in her voice. “No” Satomi said stepping in, “As far as we know no one has intercepted their attacks like this. They are probably curious why this place is different”. “Which means they’re going to try a different tactic” I filled in. The only question is what exactly are they going to do? “They’re not going to attack us from the starship next time that’s for sure” Derek said walking over to us. “What do you mean” Kira asked, still holding onto my waist. Derek looked at her “I mean if an aerial attack won’t work, and they want to figure out what stopped their attacks…” “They’re going to attack us on foot” Deucalion finished. “If they do they could discover the runes we used for the barrier. And if that happens…” Deucalion trailed off. “The barrier will fall” I deadpanned. Kira clutched my waist tighter. 

“Okay, so what if we have people protect the spots where the runes are?” Kira asked. “Don’t worry” I said looking at her. “We already have that covered. Me, Deucalion, Satomi, and Parrish have the four corners of the town covered and already divided up groups to protect a designated rune”. She looked up at me and nodded. She had only arrived in Beacon Hills yesterday. When I had gone into the desert to retrieve her before the invasion she hadn’t been able to leave. The skin-walkers…owned her. So without their permission she couldn’t leave their group, so I had to return home without her. It had taken until three days into the invasion for her to convince the skin-walkers to let her leave to go back home, and yet another day for her to reach Beacon Hills safely. So she was out of the loop in regards to all of our contingency plans. Regardless, I was happy to have her back, despite the circumstances.

We divided up into our four teams and set out to guard the runes. My team consisted of Stiles, Malia, Liam, Isaac, and two betas from Satomi’s pack, Jiang and Tierney. We were covering the rune on the eastern side of town, the side closest to the starship. Guarding the rune turned out to be more stomach churning then I thought it would be. Mostly because we didn’t know which direction the aliens would be attacking us from, which left us constantly on edge despite the prevailing boredom of siting in the bushes as we waited for a glimpse of blue skin.

Suddenly I heard a snap. My shoulders tensed and I lifted up my hand, holding up my pointer finger to my team behind me. It was our signal to be on guard. I listened more intently. I could have been mistaken, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I was so focused on listening to my surroundings I almost didn’t notice the blue blast coming directly towards me. Startled, I just about threw myself to the ground, forgetting that that we were on the other side of the barrier and the blast couldn’t actually hit me. As if to reinforce said fact, the blast dissipated against the barrier. Getting back in a crouched position I held my arm and hand out straight, signaling everyone to remain in position. After a moment blue humanoid figures wielding futuristic guns that contained a glowing blue sphere on the back of it stepped out of the trees in front of the now invisible barrier. One of the aliens stepped forward. His attire was a bit different from the formfitting spandex-like suits the others were wearing. He (assuming it was a guy of course) had a long, high collared coat in addition to the suit, along with a white jeweled diamond shaped pendant around his neck. He pressed a device or something on his wrist.

“I know you are there” he spoke out. I tensed and stretched my arm out straight again. “We can hear your heart beats” he elaborated, sounding entirely unimpressed. I narrowed my eyes. Well, no point in hiding then. I held up my hand and held up two fingers, our signal for wait here. I stood up and walked out of the bushes. Their looks of contempt for me were almost as fierce as their snarls. None-the-less I moved forward stopping at the edge of the (currently) invisible barrier. Neither of us spoke for few minutes, sizing each other up. Finally, the alien spoke. “I am curious where you acquired a barrier such as this. It is not something that your kind should be capable of” he accused. I could hear Stiles’ snort behind me, and from the looks on the aliens’ faces so could they. The alien leader looked at me narrowing his eyes. “Unless you have other terrestrial beings on your planet that are capable of such a feat”. His accusatory, belittling tone was starting to get on my nerves. “Well I guess I’m an alien then. Sorry guys, I guess that means I need to go find a spaceship and start destroying life on another planet somewhere” I heard Stiles murmur sarcastically. I resisted the urge to groan. I could hear the aliens growling deeply on the other side of the barrier.

“The one who made the barrier is with you?” he questioned. “Bring him out here at once” he demanded. “Why should I?” I retorted. He snarled at me, his face contorting in ugly rage. “Because an evolved being such as himself should not be surrounded by worthless animals” he spat back while maintaining his calm and in charge tone. Before I could even respond I could hear Stiles, Isaac, Liam and Malia laughing their assets off. This only served to piss of the aliens more. A few even tried firing their weapons at the barrier again, which shut up their laughter pretty quickly. Good, I was so going to kick their butts in later for instigating the situation. “You animals must have manipulated him into thinking he is of lesser worth than he is for him to mock himself in such a way” he accused, his voice icy cold. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. “He was laughing at you” I deadpanned. “Lies” the alien shouted. “We will remove him and any other sentient beings from your clutches, and then I will personally take pleasure in making you watch as I slowly kill all those you care for” he said darkly, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent. Rage unlike anything I have felt before boiled into my blood. My inner wolf immediately surging to the surface at the threat towards my Pack. I felt the Change come instantly. I roared with every ounce of the fury I felt, asserting my dominance as an Alpha to the man who dares to threaten my Pack in front of me.

Silence descended upon the small clearing. The aliens had jumped back at my roar, and currently were frozen in place about ten feet from where they had originally stood. Saying they looked wide eyed with shock didn’t even begin to cover it. Some of them had even dropped their weapons as they gazed upon me and my shifted form with their stunned expressions. I was still growling low in my throat, glaring at the alien who had dared to threaten my Pack. His mouth had dropped open in shock. Behind me I could feel that my team had advanced from their hiding places and had taken up fighting positions behind me. Minus Stiles, I could hear that they were all growling so I assumed that they had shifted as well. Despite the situation it felt good to have Isaac covering my back again. “Well, you asked for inhuman buddy, you got it” Stiles said moving beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that his eyes and hair were glowing his trademark rippling fire orange-gold with his solid mountain ash bat resting on the shoulder of his lightly luminescent skin.

The alien leader re-straightened his shoulders.

“Indeed”.


	4. Chapter 3

**(High Commander’s POV)**

I looked through the transparent windows of the _Inhalation_ at the destruction and fire below me. The Fleet had ventured to this galaxy hoping to find fellow sentient planets to communicate and potentially ally with. Though the galaxy was indeed a young one and should have in all respects been left alone for a few more millennia, my King had been curious to see if the baby galaxy was worthy of our planet’s attentions in the future. So, he had sent me, his High Commander, in charge of his Royal Fleet to see how life in this galaxy was progressing. The King had given me full discretion on how to proceed once contact had been made.

What I had found was nothing sort of disappointing. The only planet that contained any life was a planet called Earth. Inhabited by those that called themselves _humans_. Humph. Those pathetic beings were nothing more than unevolved animals, worth no respect of theirs. They were unworthy of life in my eyes and as such I had ruled that they should be disposed of. I knew that I was being slightly unjust. Disposing of a young species before they had the chance to evolve into something more, but there should be signs that they were evolving and there wasn’t! Sure, their technology was improving at the rate it should, but the species itself was not! Why and how that was the case truly baffled me. Their weapons showed promise, their destruction of a quarter of my Fleet made that apparent. And yet their species itself showed no signs of future potential evolution! I sighed. There was no point in trying to figure out the puzzle that was _Humanity_ , they would be wiped from existence soon enough. Just as I had collected my thoughts one of my commanders came running into the operations room in a panic.

“High Commander! We must halt are advances immediately! There are sentients amongst the animals!” Commander Anax shouted as he ran to me. “A preposterous notion! If there were sentient beings on this trash of a planet we would have known long before now” I said glancing over my shoulder to address him. “Sir I have personally encountered such beings and I have proof being boarded onto the ship now. A group full of sentient beings hidden behind human facades!” Commander Anax pleaded to me, looking as if he was silently praying that I would listen. I paused, staring at my Commander’s worried, pleading face. I understood why he was concerned. If there were indeed sentient beings hiding within the animals then we could very well be murdering them alongside the useless beings they hide amongst. “Bring the group to the Delegation Room. Tell all the Commanders on board to gather and we all shall see for ourselves if what you say is correct” I commanded. The officer nodded, now looking relieved and turned his attention to his communication (comm) links, and connecting to the other officers on board his vessel. A large number of Fleet Commanders were currently on board the Main Vessel in order to discuss what they were to do with the planet once they were done wiping out the scum. However, those plans may have to be amended depending on what occurs during the meeting with this supposed sentient group.

Once all the Commanders were seated within the room I pressed the comm link on my wrist. “Bring the group in” I commanded to the foot guards currently holding the group on the ship. When the door slid open a rather large group of what appeared to be mostly young _humans_ walked into the room. I couldn’t help but wrinkle my nose in disgust as I tightened my mouth into a frown. “What is the meaning of this?!” Commander Jlerte shouted, standing up from his chair. “We were told that we were meeting sentient beings. Not more of these animals!” Jlerte accused looking directly at me. I held up his hand. “I was told that they are hiding behind a facade” I explained, though my displeasure at their forms could be seen by all the commanders in the room. I heard murmurs from some of the young ones and realized that they could not understand what we were saying, and likewise we would not be able to communicate with them if we did not adjust our system’s settings. I quickly flipped the auto-language switch on the table panel in order to correct the language barrier.

Looking at the group once more I saw that they all seemed to be a step behind a young man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, darker skin and a slightly uneven jaw. Their leader? He hasn’t taken his eyes off myself or the other commanders, but he seemed to be listening to his group’s murmurs none-the-less. I decided it was time to interrupt their conversation. “Hello. I am Xenx the High Commander of this Fleet. State you names and purpose here” I commanded pointing first at the tallest young man towards the front with curly blonde hair. “Me?” the ingrate questioned, looking surprised that I had called on him to speak first. “Yes. I assume there is an appeal you’d like to make regarding your planet’s survival?” I stated, quickly losing my patience. “Oh no that’d be Scott” the animal said pointing to the smaller male perfectly centered in the front of the group, “I just came because I didn’t want to be stuck on border patrol”. I clenched my teeth at the animal’s aloofness. As if sensing my agitation the male he had called Scott stepped forward slightly. “My name is Scott McCall. We came to convince you that you need to halt your attacks on our planet” he replied, a firmness to his words that gave evidence in his experience as a leader. “If that is the case then I assume that you have some reason why we should let this pathetic excuse of a planet live?” I questioned.

“I think it would help more if we understood exactly why you decided that we all needed to die and then go from there” a tanned young male with brown hair and eyes that were slightly further apart, though it didn’t take away from his attractiveness (well, the view of attractiveness I had gleamed from their society’s standards, which only showed their shallowness as a species). I decided to just cut to the chase, I didn’t want to be in their presence any longer then I needed to be once Anax was proven wrong. “I have heard from a fellow commanding officer that you all are sentient beings. Is this true?” I asked, ultimately deciding to be as polite as possible in case they were indeed sentient. “You don’t consider humans to be sentient?” A brown skinned boy, younger than the male in the front spoke out. Growls of displeasure rumbled from the panel. So they were humans after all? “I knew there were no sentient beings on this pitiful excuse for a planet!” Jlerte screamed. “You humans are pathetically unevolved animals who deserve to be wiped from the planes of existence” Jlerte shouted as he leapt towards the group. No one moved to stop him, as they wouldn’t, the beings were humans after all. Not even Commander Anax moved to assist them. Looking at him though he had a strangely smug smirk on his face. Ignoring this I resigned myself to having to deal with a board room that will need to be cleaned.

Suddenly, a deafening roar shook the entirety of the room.

As my commanders and I looked back over at the group of what we had thought were pathetic humans we all sucked in a breath, no longer breathing. Much of the group no longer looked like the humans we were slaughtering left and right. I glanced at Commander Anax. _Sentients hiding behind a human facade_. Nobody in the room moved. Even Commander Jlerte had stopped in his tracks a few feet from the now fanged, clawed, red-eyed distinctly _not_ human male currently growling in front of him. Beside him others had changed in appearance as well. Some had similar features to the male in front, but with either yellow or blue glowing eyes. However one girl’s eyes were glowing orange and possessed an orange aura surrounding her while the tanned young man’s eyes glowed pink. Another one of the older men in the group was even on _fire_. But what had truly caught my breath was watching as one young man’s body transformed into luminescent fire. His hair, eyes and skin glowed an orange-gold that seemed to move and flow as if he was made of living energy.

The silence was deafening. What was one to say after witnessing such a proof of wrong? “I think I just had another minor heart-attack” the luminescent young man muttered, breaking through the uncomfortable barrier that had been erected. “Still a wuss Bilinski” one of the blue eyed beings commented. “I’d like to point out that I’m not the one who ran off to London with my tail between my legs _Jackass_ ” this Bilinski retorted back. “Shut up” an older looking black-haired blue eyed male commanded in a clipped tone without taking his focus off us. “Why does it feel like your words are only directed at me?” Bilinski demanded. “Enough” the red-eyed young man in the front commanded. Definitely the leader then. “Well? You freaks still gonna attack us or what?” the blue eyed fanged girl growled out.

“Commander Jlerte stand down” I commanded, finally snapping out of my surprise. He immediately retreated to his seat once more. After he sat down we watched as the group morphed back into their human masks. Why? Why would they lower themselves to those animals’ level? Regardless it also brought attention to the two individuals of the group did not change in appearance (the red-haired girl and the brown-skinned boy from earlier). However, something told me that they may not be what they seemed to be either.

“If you are not human then what are you?”

* * *

After observing the group I finally understood. In order to protect themselves from the animals (humans) these…super-naturals, adapted during their evolutionary process to be able to disguise themselves in order to blend in with those vile creatures in order to prevent themselves from being killed. The weres and shifters evolved to have a human form, while they held the power to shift back into their true one. On the other hand, certain beings and magical counterparts evolved to maintain a human appearance in order to _seem_ human while they were distinctly not human at all. Sentients with magic had to be discovered and then trained before they can be distinguished from their human counterparts. Then of course there was that red-haired woman. She complicated things even further. She was a…spirit. She possessed a subtle differing physiology from a human, and yet…she seemed distinctly human. Like with the magical beings, she was a super-natural with no real observable way to distinguish her from humans until she revealed her capabilities. How would we be able to distinguish sentients like them from their human counterparts? Or really, how many sentients have we already killed?

“Soooo we’re good now right? You’re gonna stop blitzing everything you come across? Leave our planet in peace?” Stiles questioned.

Having made my final decision I addressed my colleagues. “Men”. They all turned to face me. “It seems we have made a grievous error in assuming that there were no sentient beings on this planet. We have been on this planet for five days eradicating its populace and yet not one of our soldiers has come forward until now with information regarding the existence of these hidden beings. We have spent our time indiscriminately killing all those we come across. As a result we have more than likely killed many sentient beings hiding within the human population”. My subordinates cringed at the thought. “Therefore, in order to prevent any more needless killing of these beings, and the destruction of the world they should so rightfully be ruling I have decided that we will halt any further mass killing and out their existence to the remaining population of the Earth” I declared. The group of Earth gasped at my statement, I however carried on. They have nothing to fear from these humans anymore with us as their allies now. “Once their existence is revealed we will see to it that they take their rightful place _above_ the humans. All those that shall go against them will be executed!” I looked back at the Earthling sentients as my men gave a roar of acceptance. They seemed horrified at the notion, however, that is to be expected. They were raised to keep themselves hidden and beneath the human scum. That _they_ were monsters that needed to hide. Well no more.

One day they will thank us for freeing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never clarified what Stiles, Danny, and Mason were due to me cutting that part out:  
>  **Stiles** \- Spark (made of the energy of the universe)  
>  **Danny** \- Hawaiian Shaman (manipulates mana and spiritual energy)  
>  **Mason** \- Sluagh/Oni chimera (From the sluagh he can take the appearance of lost souls that are bound to him - hence why he could be possessed by Sebastian - and the ability to see through a supernatural creature's facade and see their true nature from the Oni - hence why he could find Corey even when he was camouflaged).


	5. Epilogue

(Third Person POV)

It was after this event that the supernatural was revealed to the world. Chaos, fear, distrust, and suspicions plagued the Earth as the remaining humans killed anyone they suspected to be a monster. A resistance movement led by Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe caused a significant amount of deaths on both sides before the alien overlords quite literally annihilated them (and many innocent humans). It took a lot on the super-natural’s part to convince them not to continue with their desire for humanicide. Regardless, any hopes of rebellion against supernaturals were effectively squashed. The aliens immediately killed any humans who dared to continue their hunt, or so much as stepped a toe out of line. The super-naturals officially revealed themselves to the world shortly after, which lead to the creation of new laws, governments, and newly assigned rulers. In order to maintain balance and order during the reconstruction, a Council of six individuals that represented specific groups of super-naturals was created:

The Seelie Queen represented all the fae and fae descendants; The Merman King, Kai, represented all aquatic super-naturals; Luna, a Spark, represented the magic population; Willow-Rose, a 500 year old vampire, represented all spirits and the undead; Akira, an 853 year old kitsune, represented the broad category of shapeshifters and animal spirits (essentially all those that do not classify as weres); and Scott, being the only True Alpha currently in existence, was delegated to represent the entire were-kind population. Temporary world leaders that had already been previously aware of the supernatural replaced the ones that had been killed by the aliens. Together the new World Summit leaders and the Council worked hard to regain order throughout the globe.

The destroyed cities, towns and landscapes were slowly restored with the help of newly imported alien technology. Stores for super-naturals began popping up, more specialized police forces were created, school curriculums changed, sports changed, and blatant use of powers were used in day to day positions and life.  
And the aliens oversaw it all.

The apocalypse had come in the form of an alien invasion. The remaining humans became second class citizens. They were still allowed to become doctors or lawyers or writers (etc), but with certain jobs they were more often than not outclassed, like policing. The exceptions were the humans that were a part of a specialized division of the police task force. It was comprised of specially trained humans (most of them originally Hunters) that were trained in order to specifically deal with super-natural threats and law-breakers.  
The remaining humans that were not killed during the invasion and during the Era of Change continued on with their lives and jobs. For the most part humans were not treated badly by most super-naturals. Humans were acknowledged as capable in their intelligence and overall abilities from how the Old World was. Of course there were supremacists. No matter what societial changes occur there always are. However, the humans’ ability to utilize things such as mountain ash and guns maintained that they were respected well enough by super-naturals at large.

Regardless, many of the humans that had survived chose to try and join the super-natural community by any means necessary. If they had magical potential they utilized it. If they had super-natural ancestry they did whatever they could to tap into their heritage if possible. Mostly though, humans looked towards the were-kind population for their futures. Parents in particular sent countless petitions to Alphas of any kind in order for their kids to receive the Bite. It didn’t matter if the Alpha was a werewolf, were-coyote, were-jaguar, were-fox, were-bear, or were-hyena. So long as their children were safe from the alien’s scrutinizing gaze they didn’t care. All they wanted was the best potential life possible for them. And to them, being human was not going to get them far in life.

In Beacon Hills, it was as if a blanket had been lifted away from the eyes of the people there. The town’s relatively peaceful transition during the Era of Change was due in part because of just how intertwined the super-natural had been with their everyday lives. With the town now aware of just how much the McCall Pack had been protecting them it reassured the citizens as the changes to their everyday lives were made. As such, the aliens used Beacon Hills as the model other towns should strive for.

The territories surrounding Beacon Hills were split between the Alphas Satomi, Deucalion, and Finch (it turned out their biology teacher’s brother was the Alpha of the Primal Pack), with Scott being the official Head of State over-seeing everything. Each of the Alphas had taken on new betas, however, many individuals in and surrounding Beacon Hills remained human due to safety they felt that they had from the guarding Packs.

Deaton had his clinic expanded. Scott assisted him in the veterinary half, while Danny and Mason worked in the new magic medical/Knick knack half of the clinic. Stiles helps out from time to time as well, but he ended up becoming the Head of a new FBI task force division alongside Malia who was now exploring the world as his informant (Agent McCall joined the new division as well). Cora revamped The Jungle and is now the club’s new owner, and Peter took back control of the Hale Family Company as its newest CEO, with Theo assisting him on the Board of Directors (the scariest effective tag-team ever!). Jackson continued studying to become a lawyer, Sydney began studying to be a school counselor in order to help children with the transitioning world, Derek became a tattoo artist (and a part-time English sub), and Ethan took over the abandoned mechanic shop. Mrs. McCall and Mr. Geyer were able to keep their jobs at the hospital due to their experience with the super-natural, and even set up programs for other clinicians at the hospital to learn how to treat super-natural ailments (e.g. wolvesbane and mistletoe poisoning) so that other humans could keep their jobs as well. Kira decided to work as a nurse, specializing in the holistic medicine she learned from the skinwalkers, and Isaac began interning there as well once he started in his own nursing program.

Braeden, and Chris joined the Beacon Hills Police Department as officers, working alongside Parrish. Stiles’ dad was allowed to keep his job in order to allow the transition of super-naturals to go more smoothly since he was already aware of their existence (the same went for Hayden’s sister and Strauss). Lydia was a part time consultant/informant for the Police Department as she worked towards her Field’s Metal, and her new goal of eventually becoming the mayor of Beacon Hills. Eichen House was heavily expanded and later properly separated into both a super-natural prison, and mental health facility. Both were restaffed (the aliens happily killed Schrader). From this, other super-natural prisons started popping up around the world, and many humans that had been fired found jobs as corrections officers.

Natalie Martin was made the new principal of Beacon Hills High School. While Liam, Corey, Hayden, and Mason had to adjust to the newly changing school curriculum. Courses that now included properly educating the populace about the different species of super-naturals and their customs (taught by Noshiko), more accurate history classes (which Mr. Yukimura was more than happy to teach), biology classes that now studied the biology of other species besides humans (taught by Ms. Finch), classes directed for the more magically inclined students (which were taught by Morrell), environmental science classes now included information on the super-natural beings and plants living within nature (which are surprisingly taught by Mr. Tate who learned from Deaton so he would have a job), and gym, still overseen by Coach Finstock (as well as Economics), was a mixture of conjoined and segregated. Certain activities such as the starting run, warm-up exercises, and stretches in the beginning of the class were co-ed, while the rest of the activities separated the physically superior from those with humanish levels of physical ability. Though there were trust/teamwork activities in order to keep segregation and supremacist feelings to a minimum.

Of course sports were still mostly co-ed. Finstock was a large contributor to that. His ‘I-don’t-give-a-damn-what-you-are-can-you-play?’ philosophy convinced a lot of people that while he was nuts for letting humans on sports teams with super-naturals it was still very non-specist of him and would be a good start to fixing some of the feelings of species inequality that were starting to spread. As such, Beacon Hills High School and Devonford Prep became the test dummies for the co-ed sports program. Hayden had stayed with the BHS soccer team, and Liam, and Corey had remained with the lacrosse team (and were later joined by Alex, a newly bitten beta Scott had found and taken into his Pack). Together the three of them were able to form a cohesive team with the support of the human team members such as Nolan, Nathan, and Gwen. Devenford was much of the same, though the school rivalry did get more intense (particularly between Brett and Liam).

The Era of Change continued on like this for decades as the world adjusted to find a new balance between humanity and the super-natural.

The result? Humanity was forced to evolve at a much faster rate. Scientists speculated that within the next couple hundred years “humans” would become extinct. Leaving only magic users and those with unactivated powers as the final remnants of the Earth’s previous Age.

Of all the theories how the world would end, no one could have predicted the forced Revelation.

The Age of Humanity had ended.

It was the Age of the Super-Naturals now.


End file.
